This specification generally relates to splitting large groups in a distributed database system.
When repartitioning data in a distributed database, large chunks of data are often copied to be moved. The time and resources required by current repartitioning implementations often cause problems, in particular when trying to split large groups with heavy write loads and as a result, splits that grow many times larger than a size threshold are not uncommon. Therefore, a need has arisen for a mechanism to quickly and efficiently split large groups in a distributed database.